


Be mean to me

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Ong seongwu - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), at eighteen - Fandom, moment at eighteen, moment of eighteen
Genre: At eighteen, Kim dowan, M/M, junwoo, kim dwan, moment at eighteen - Freeform, moment of eighteen - Freeform, ong seongwu - Freeform, sanghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Sanghoon is the school's flirtAnd junwoo is the silent kid in school who has a silent crush on sanghoonSanghoon notices junwoo's gazes at him n starts flirting randomly not knowing junwoo is actually in love with him





	1. Chapter 1

Sanghoon doesn't follow the rules   
From a first look you would notice   
He never buttons his school shirt Or wear a tie. And he always gets away with it   
Because he's a smooth talker. He says something nice to the teacher about how good they look today and the teacher smiles and forgets what just happened.

Maybe also because sanghoon has a very bright smile that makes you feel happy instantly.   
As much as sanghoon was charming to everyone. He never dated or committed. being someone who hated being tied up and following the rules, Flirting around was enough for him. Sanghoon didn't have a best friend or a girlfriend or boyfriend ever. He never thought they were necessary. If he wanted a date he'd flirt with a girl and hang out shortly then tell her he's busy and she would never hear from him again. Girls hated him of course but he never cared. No girl ever rejected a date. He was just too fun to be with. His smile. His appearance. You'd never think he's someone who is bad. And he wasn't bad just... hated rules.   
  
Junwoo on the other hand always sneaked glances at sanghoon. Some would think junwoo might be afraid of sanghoon. But junwoo had a crush on him. Junwoo himself doesn't know why...   
Sanghoon was everything junwoo wasn't   
  
Junwoo always followed the rules   
His shirt was always buttoned up   
He always wore a tie   
He never skipped class   
And he never flirts he was just a silent student sitting on the side minding his own business.   
  
Sanghoon is always noisy and loud   
And junwoo would always watch him and laugh to himself   
Even though sanghoon flirts with everyone   
He never approached junwoo or maybe it's wasn't junwoo's turn yet?   
  
Junwoo's happiness has become just watching sanghoon every school day   
  
Junwoo knew that sanghoon likes to flirt and doesn't like commitment   
But deep inside of junwoo he wished sanghoon would change for him   
  
As much as sanghoon flirted he was always sweet and gentle never crossed a line which is funny because he never followed any rule.   
  
  
Sanghoon spotted junwoo looking at him at lunchtime. When their eyes met junwoo looked away so fast that he looked awkward.   
  
Sanghoon came to junwoo's table and sat in front of him   
" are you new here? I never saw you before?" Sanghoon scratched his chin   
  
Junwoo's hands were shaking but sanghoon didn't think too much about it   
  
"I-i just transferred here " junwoo barely answered he looked down avoiding eye contact with sanghoon   
  
" argghh no wonder !" Sanghoon complained he took a fries from junwoo's plate n started eating his other hand cupped junwoo's chin   
" you're extremely handsome I would have noticed you before " he laughed and left the table...   
  
Junwoo's face was all red he couldn't process what just happened   
Did sanghoon just talked to him?   
Did he just touch him?   
Did he just said he was handsome!!!   
  
Junwoo felt like dancing over the table   
He was so happy until he looked at sanghoon telling another guy he was handsome.....  
  
"Oh ....right..... He says that to everyone..."   
Junwoo said in a low voice he was devastated he carried his lunch tray n left the cafeteria   
  
Junwoo couldn't sleep that night   
He kept thinking of sanghoon's touch....   
His words ....  
They probably didn't mean anything to him   
But to junwoo... it meant alot   
  
Junwoo wanted to be with sanghoon   
To confess to him   
But he was scared of rejection   
He couldn't predict how sanghoon would react   
  
Junwoo spent the whole night thinking of how his confession would go but in his head they all turned out bad   
  
Maybe slipping a letter in his locker?   
  
That was the safest idea junwoo ever came up with so he started writing to sanghoon   
  
He folded the letter and put it in his bag   
  
  
The next day junwoo came very early   
He wanted to slide the letter in sanghoon's locker   
  
He made sure no one was there and slid the letter into the little opening in the locker


	2. Chapter 2

Junwoo's heart was beating so fast there is no coming back from this.   
  
At lunchtime junwoo's eyes were searching for sanghoon. Junwoo wanted to know how he reacted. He saw sanghoon walking around laughing with junwoo's letter!  
  
" hey guys I got a love letter" sanghoon announced to the whole students he was chewing a gum.   
  
" from who?" A girl asked   
  
" from J.W. haha the name is even cool" he laughed " bet you guys never got a love letter"   
Sanghoon smiled while showing it off to the girls   
  
Junwoo was flustered he regreted writing that letter ..what if sanghoon rejects him...   
  
And just as junwoo was worried   
Sanghoon did approach him and sat in front of him  
" hey handsome newbie" sanghoon smiled   
  
" do you know anyone with the initials J.W.? Maybe someone from your class"   
  
Junwoo couldn't say a word he just stared at sanghoon   
  
"Wait..." sanghoon stood up and read junwoo's name tag " Choi junwoo..... choi junwoo .....  
Oh your initials are C.J. Hahaha"   
  
Junwoo wanted to confess but not in front of everyone .... And not at this timing.... He was so embarrassed.  
  
Sanghoon patted junwoo's back and left   
  
Junwoo saw sanghoon put the letter in his pocket   
  
  
Sanghoon was still looking for that student with j.w. initials he saw him asking a few students  
  
Junwoo sighed   
  
Sanghoon came behind junwoo and back hugged him " heyyy junwoo did you find that j.w. student ? You need to help me out here   
It could be someone in your class"   
  
Junwoo's face was red  
his heart beats were fast   
And he was just frozen in his place   
He was praying sanghoon would not notice   
  
Sanghoon was waiting for junwoo's answer but he didn't hear anything   
He rested his head over junwoo's shoulder and sighed   
"Its really tougher than I thought,There is no j.w. in any class Someone might have pranked me"   
Sanghoon walked away   
  
Junwoo braced himself   
He was so happy he had a moment with sanghoon   
Sanghoon hugged him and was so close to him   
Junwoo almost died of happiness   
  
He saw sanghoon across the hall pinching another boy's cheek and laughing   
  
Junwoo kicked a trashbin and sighed " I guess he does skinship with everyone "   
  
The next few days were no difference   
Sanghoon kept looking for the mystery person but wasn't lucky at all   
And junwoo never confessed...   
  
However sanghoon started calling junwoo "handsome newbie" alot   
Junwoo loved the nickname so much   
Whenever Sanghoon passes by him he would call him that   
And junwoo was happy.... he finally felt special   
Sanghoon never gave anyone a nickname   
Only junwoo! that could mean something   
Junwoo thought this could be the right time to confess 


	3. Chapter 3

Sanghoon was looking around in his locker when he heard some footsteps that stopped next to him   
He took his book and turned around to see the person waiting for him   
  
" Oh handsome newbie!" Sanghoon patted junwoo on his shoulder   
" so what brings you here your locker is in the other side"   
  
Junwoo finally gathered his courage   
" I-i-im here about the letter "   
  
" what about it? " sanghoon was confused " Oh don't tell me you know who j.w is? Wow your awesome" sanghoon clapped   
  
" yea that's why I'm here .....to tell you .....that Its me " junwoo's face was red he was looking at the ground avoiding eye contact with sanghoon  
  
" it's you? Handsome newbie you're saying you wrote the letter?" Sanghoon pointed at him   
  
" y-y-yes" junwoo stuttered   
  
Sanghoon sighed and patted junwoo's shoulder " I know what this is"   
  
Junwoo stared at sanghoon blankly " you know?"   
  
" junwoo you probably intended this letter for another person but put it in my locker by mistake and now you came to get it back huh?"   
  
" no that's not it"   
  
" don't be shy who was it For? I'll put in a good word for you " sanghoon giggled he grabbed junwoo's wrist and took him to the girl's lockers " which girl was it For? Oh don't tell me it's Mandy right? "   
  
" it's not by mistake "   
  
" what did you say? "   
  
" I said it's not by mistake "   
  
" ehh stop it I know your shy I'll slip the letter in Mandy' s locker" sanghoon was about to slip the letter in the locker but junwoo held his wrist  
  
" ITS NOT FOR MANDY ITS FOR YOU SANGHOON WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT...  
THE PERSON I LOVE IS YOU" junwoo screamed junwoo even surprised himself he covered his mouth with both hands  
  
Sanghoon's eyes widened "me? " he pointed at himself   
  
Junwoo nodded   
  
" you love me?" He asked him again still in shock   
  
" yes"   
  
" are you sure?" sanghoon scratched his neck   
  
"What?" Junwoo blinked twice   
  
" are you sure it's love? How do you know that?" Sanghoon walked closer to him  
  
" I just know it..." junwoo avoided looking directly at sanghoon   
  
" wow... so handsome newbie choi junwoo is madly in love with me that's cool" he laughed   
  
" I didn't say madly" junwoo's face got red   
  
" you're very cute you know " sanghoon put his hand under junwoo's chin and examined junwoo's face closely " woah you're seriously handsome up close too. Your visuals are no joke choi junwoo. I'd love to wake up to your face in the morning" sanghoon laughed   
" so you love me huh? Fine junwoo let's go out but I have to tell you I have a curfew so I can't spend the night with you oh and my body is off limits of course I want to know you well before"   
  
Junwoo's face got red   
  
Sanghoon laughed so much and hit junwoo's back " I'm telling you I like you too choi junwoo can you handle it? " he smiled


End file.
